


Judgement Day

by HighLadyOfTheSith



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, a Partridge in a pear tree, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadyOfTheSith/pseuds/HighLadyOfTheSith
Summary: Amarantha decides the fate of Rhysand and everyone else.Fromthis postMy TumblrJoin my discord





	1. Rhysand

Torture then death.  
_______________________________________________

“Did you really think you could fool me?” I demanded, trailing my nails down his chest.

“I seemed to be doing a good job of it the last 50 years.” he spat, pulling against the chains anchoring him to the ground.

I smirked, “Oh no, darling, I knew. Your usefulness just outweighed your betrayal. But now that Prythian is mine, I can finally get rid of you.” 

“You’re crazy if you think you can rule without rebellion.”

“Don’t worry Rhysie, I already took care of your precious City of Starlight and your pesky Inner Circle. It’s too bad you won’t be meeting them in the afterlife for a long while, I plan on punishing you for each betrayal.”

“You don’t scare me.”

“Oh, no? Would you rather I torture your precious mate? I didn’t get nearly enough time to play with her… All I’d have to do is say one simple spell and she’s ready for some fun.. You know, I think I’d rather play with her now, I’ll let the attor have some fun with you..”

He paled, thrashing against his chains. His pleas and screams followed me down the hall.

_Oh yes, we’ll have lots of fun…_


	2. And a Partridge in a Pear Tree

Gets to live, because what are the odds that a partridge finds a pear tree to sit in under a mountain?(Especially since partridges are ground birds) Plus, killing animals isn’t as fun…  
____________________

As I walked further from the cell Rhysand was in, the beautiful sound of his screams and pathetic pleas for his mate grew fainter and fainter.   


Eventually, the sound was replaced with a scratchy 'skeer-ick’. I followed the sound deeper under the mountain. After what felt like hours, I came across a pear tree rooted in a patch of dirt that shouldn’t be there.   


Glancing up at the tree, I found the source of the ‘skeer-ick’ sound- a grey partridge. Not wanting to bother with the particulars of how a partridge wound up under the mountain, much less what it’s doing in a pear tree that shouldn’t  be there-because partridges are ground birds, they shouldn’t be in trees- I just left to go find the spell to revive Feyre so that I can torment her and her precious mate…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Also give me a character and I'll have Amarantha decide their fate! Cassian, Azriel, Amren and Feyre are already on the list.


End file.
